Ash To Flame
by Mythbuster81
Summary: A short collection of chapters looking at Azula's life with a bit of redemption and a lot of Ty Lee thrown into the mix. May very well go off cannon. All disclaimers apply - I own nada Rated M in case things get warm in here.
1. Chapter 1

Azula's first kiss was not a romantic soul defining moment. In fact, she doesn't even remember it.

It was the beginning of spring in the fire nation, and the palace gardens were glorious in their full bloom. It was also the third scheduled play date for the blessed line of Sozin, and for Ursa a rare moment to spend in the company of her long-time friend Lady Lee. The two women were arranged comfortably around a stone table taking advantage of the light lunch that had been provided for them. Between conversation and sips of tea they each observed their respective children with amusement and slight trepidation. Well, that is to say that Ursa was slightly on edge. These 'encounters' with other children were not usually met with much enthusiasm by her youngest.

The first two meetings were, if Ursa were to be completely honest, nothing short of a small catastrophe. Azula could not seem to grasp the concept of 'play' and eyed Lady Lee's daughters with immediate suspicion. Zuko was prone to boredom as the other girls weren't as interested in his more aggressive games. Well, that is until Azula was. As soon as Azula inserted herself into the round of 'seek and find' full participation became a bit more compulsory. This might have had to do with the fact that Azula played a slightly different version; one more akin to 'seek and smite'. After the third trembling child made it to the refuge of their mother's arms wide eyed and singed, Azula's reign of terror was brought to a quick halt.

Their second attempt (which featured far fewer of Lady Lee's daughters) ended predictably with no less than three sobbing girls, a limping Zuko, a smug looking Azula, and a family of miffed turtle-ducks.

Sighing deeply, Ursa turned to her companion, "I must say, Lady Lee, I was surprised to receive your letter announcing your arrival at that palace today with Ty Lee. It is not necessary to bring your children if you simply wish to visit with me."

Lady Lee chuckled, "I agree these little...skirmishes with our children could have gone smoother. But I could not come here without her even if I tried. Your Azula is all she has been talking about for the past several weeks."

"That is rather...unexpected."

"Every day she asks me when she can see the Princess again. I'm not exactly sure why, they don't even play together, but she seems happy enough."

They both turned their attention to the youngest of the Lee line, who was crouched comfortably under a dogwood tree across the garden. For the past fifteen minutes she had been busily arranging the delicate white blossoms into intricate patterns discernible only to herself.

"I wish Azula could find joy in something like that." Ursa lamented. "I've never seen the girl _still. _She's not...I just don't know what to do with her anymore._"_

"What do you mean?"

"She's so full of rage, and she is not even six! I even tried to stop Ozai from training her, and she screamed! Screamed like _I _had burned her. She kept saying that I couldn't take this away from her, 'Not this too'. She hardly lets me near her any more, I don't even know..."

"COWARD!" The shrill cry came from a distant corner of the garden, small puffs of smoke and sparks glimmering between the shrubs.

"Here it comes" Ursa muttered to herself as the destructive force that were her children tore through the garden.

"Leavemealone!" That was unmistakably Zuko's voice, and if his pitch was any indication, Azula was gaining ground.

"STAND AND FIGHT!" The statement followed Zuko's retreating form as he burst from the bushes right next to Ty Lee's dogwood. Running at full tilt towards his mother Zuko's feet tore right through the arrangement of blossoms sending them flying.

Azula knew when to stop pressing a retreat, and maintaining a safe scolding distance of her mother was definitely a tactical move. She skid to a halt before the kneeling form of Ty Lee, and watched in utter disbelief when the girl burst into tears. Not the small shameful tears that welled up in your eyes when all of your muscles ached and your hands and feet were literally burning from training. Not the angry tears that were quickly blinked away when you listened to your mother say goodnight to your brother through your bedroom wall, then listened to her footsteps patter softly past your door without stopping. No. These were big fat unabashed tears, open to any and everyone around her. _What was this girls name?_

"You. Um, girl." Azula began, authority quickly draining from her voice "Crying shows only despicable weakness and failure...so...stop."

Perhaps it was the strangeness of Azula's words, or maybe just the fact that the Princess had actually spoken to her, but Ty Lee stopped sobbing and turned to face her, large grey eyes still brimming with tears.

Those expressive eyes, full of raw emotion. It shouldn't have mattered to Azula. _Pity is weakness. _She could hear her father sneer. _A basic manipulation that only the soft-witted succumb too. Are you soft-witted Azula?_ She shouldn't have cared. Should have walked off and left her to her tears. Like she was left to her own. A few blossoms were still settling around them, most having haphazardly settled around their feet. One drifted past Azula's hand and she quickly reached out and grasped it delicately by the stem.

"Just" Azula said, surprised that she was still speaking to this girl. "Just...here."

Extending her hand towards the girl, she offered the single blossom. Both girls wore matching shocked expressions at the gesture. Before Azula could retract her hand Ty Lee had leapt up and plucked the flower from her fingers. She stood for a heartbeat, gazing at the common blossom like it was unique and precious to her. Like she wasn't standing in a garden absolutely covered in them. Another heartbeat, then Ty Lee hurled her body towards Azula wrapping her in a tight hug. Stepping backwards from the impact, Azula tried to extract herself from the unfamiliar sensation of being held. She was vastly unsuccessful. When Ty Lee was ready to end her hug she picked up her head from Azula's chest and leaned forward and placed an impulsive peck on the princess's lips. "Thanks!" Ty Lee exclaimed. Then as quickly as she had attached herself to Azula she was gone, bounding off to her mother to show her the dogwood blossom still cradled in her hand.

Mouth hanging open in shock Azula watched the pink form dart towards their mothers. Zuzu was still sulking in their Mother's robes, and both Fire Lady Ursa and Lady Lee looked like they were having a good laugh at someone's expense.

Azula knew when to stop pressing a retreat, and she also knew when to signal one herself. Ducking back into the bushes she made her way to a remote corner of the garden where she could re-organise herself before her next advance. Idly she thought, perhaps next week's visit wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula does, however, remember her second kiss.

It's the Fire Nation Princess's twelfth birthday, and Ty Lee has the audacity to be sick in bed with a fever.

Azula found herself enduring the third hour of sitting rigid at the right hand of her father at the royal banquet table. The endless stream of the elite upper class wishing her health, prosperity, and *gag* fertility made her feel like a prized cow-hippo. She watches with mild disgust as the lords and ladies preen in front of the Fire Lord, shoving their 'eligible' sons in front of them like offerings. Sons which either looked at her with greedy eyes or with fear. At least the fear was somewhat amusing.

Her eyes drift across the hall to find Mai, who was being given a wide berth by the other noble daughters. She plucked listlessly at her sleeve looking simultaneously bored but strangely happy. Azula surmised she was probably thinking about last time they were in this situation. Zuko had of course gone through this process several years prior and by the end of the night both Ty Lee and Azula had to restrain Mai from throwing an all-out fit. Despite their efforts, a few well-placed daggers managed to discourage some of the 'forward' ladies of the court from their more aggressive advances. Azula sighed. At least that evening was somewhat remotely fun and she had gotten to spend time in the company of people who weren't a complete waste. Her eyes fell on her Uncle Iroh, who was taking a brief respite from his sight seeing tour of the world to pay his respects to the Fire Lord on this oh-so-momentous occasion. It's not every day you get to put a princess on the official meat market.

_So many eel-sharks in the water tonight, _Azula grimaced. With Zuko indefinitely banished, it was clear that the highest bidder was strongly courting the crown.

Azula lips twitched into a frown, she needed a distraction from this. Of course there was no way Mai would subject herself willingly to the endless monotony of the receiving line. At least if Ty Lee was by her side she could count on the girl making her usual prattling comments about who was wearing what, or how cute so and so is. She cast her mind back to the conversation they had earlier that week.

_"So are you excited about your birthday? The whole nation is going to celebrate!"_

_"Why should I be? This social obligation is going to be no fun whatsoever."_

_"Sure it will 'Zula, we'll eat sugar cakes together with sweet almond tea!"_

_"And that will make this thinly veiled auction of me to those starving vulture-wasps somewhat bearable?"_

_"Yep. Just you wait and see. One bite of a sugar cake with me and it will be the best birthday ever. I promise."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because after we have the cake I give you your present!"_

Ty Lee's presents had always been...acceptable to the young princess. While her family had given her fine robes suitable for a young lady of the court, or even worse, delicate dolls from foreign cities, Ty Lee had always managed to give her something that, well, she actually wanted. Like the one time that she had snuck Azula out of the Palace, shepherding the princess from roof top to roof top to watch the street rhino runners. A peasant sport that she had been forbidden to watch despite her lengthy protests to both of her parents. Or the matching set of brooches with the intricate gold and grey swirls that Ty had engraved with both their initials. Ty had placed one on the inside of Azula's sleeve hidden from view, and pinned the other on her own shirt right above her heart. Of course Azula had rolled her eyes at the ridiculous sentimentality and feigned disinterest. Still, afterwards Ty had caught her eye more than once when Azula would absent-mindedly stroke her sleeve as if a small piece of metal was nestled in the fold of her robes.

It would be a shame to miss out on what would probably be the only good thing to happen to her tonight. And why should she? She was a princess and it was her birthday. She was after all considered an adult now, wasn't she? As a sense of entitlement filled her, a plan quickly formulated in her cunning mind. For the first time that day a genuine smile grew on Azula's lips. Tonight she would see Ty Lee.

:::::::::::

The window was open, which was no surprise. It was a warm summer night in the Fire Nation and most screens were propped open in hopes of tempting in a passing breeze. Shimming up a nearby tree, Azula swung her body towards the window, gracefully slipping through it and landing silently on the balls of her feet. She let her eyes adjust for a few moments, all senses alert to the darkened room. All was quiet in the house, save for the soft breathing coming from the bed.

Creeping forward, Azula lit one palm into a soft warm glow. She could make out Ty Lee's form resting back on a mound of pillows. It looked as if she had valiantly propped herself up, but sleep had claimed her anyway. Sweat dotted her forehead and plastered the loose hair around her face to her skin. Azula came closer and observed her breathing for a moment. It was light but at ease. Judging from the damp state of her robe, her fever had broken.

Reaching into the silk sash around her waist, Azula produces a small package. Gazing at it for a moment, she places it soundlessly on the bedside table next to a small bowl filled with water and a cotton cloth. For a few moments she just looks at Ty Lee, then abruptly turns back towards the window. Before she could take a step a sleepy voice held her in place.

"I knew you would come."

Azula looks over her shoulder at the bed then casts her flame towards the candle at the bedside table. She sat herself carefully at the edge of the bed and opens her mouth to speak when she is suddenly wrapped up tight in two wiry arms.

"How could you have? I didn't even know I was going to." Azula demands letting the gruffness of her voice off set the fact that she is hugging Ty Lee back just as hard.

"I just did." She murmured, dropping her arms to lie on Azula's. Leaning back, Ty Lee let her hand run down Azula's forearm until she has captured the other girls hand. Satisfied with her quarry she fell back into her pillows tiredly, but did not relinquish her firm hold on Azula's hand.

Perhaps it was exhaustion from fighting the fever, or simply something weighing on her mind, but for once Ty Lee did not fill the space between them with idle chatter. Instead she regards the Princess quietly, thoughtfully. She focuses on the array of colours swimming before her eyes. There are the usual deep reds, tinged with black. Flashes of vibrant blue. But tonight there were rare hints of pale yellow, the swirling aura of insecurity. And small dashes of something else. Something pink. Ty Lee has her suspicions.

"I...brought you a sugar cake." Azula breaks the silence between them awkwardly. Ty Lee, ever compassionate, flashes a huge grin at her words.

"Thank you! Share it with me?" Reaching for the small package on the table Azula tugs at her other hand so she could unwrap it but Ty Lee holds fast. The dark look Azula throws at her is met with wide beseeching grey eyes and Azula finds herself pursing her lips in response with a rueful shake of her head. After struggling to unearth the cake from its wrappings, Azula takes a small bite and then passes it towards Ty Lee's free hand. Much to Azula's dismay, she makes no move to hold it, but instead leaned forward and opens her mouth slightly. The pink flares up a little more strongly around Azula. Yes, Ty Lee definitely has her suspicions.

Swallowing Azula holds the cake up to Ty's mouth, willing her traitorous hand not to tremble. _It's just a stupid cake_, she berates herself. _Just stupid Ty Lee._

Ty Lee takes a bite out of the cake, and closing her eyes makes a hum of approval in her throat. Unwilling to go through that process a second time, Azula hurriedly places the cake back on the small table, then makes a show of looking around.

"Well?" Azula asks.

"Well...what?" Ty Lee feigns innocence. Buying time.

The princess rolls her eyes "I believe I was promised the best birthday ever?"

"Oh yes!" Ty Lee gushes. "I suppose you want your present?"

"Well I didn't come here for my health" she retorts raising an eyebrow at Ty Lee's dishevelled state. Sitting up in bed Ty Lee reaches for the small cloth and dips it in the cool water of the basin. She carefully wipes her face and neck down.

"Better?"

"Ty!"

"Okay, okay. Close your eyes."

"No."

"'Zula, you have too!"

"I don't. Hand it over."

"It doesn't work that way!" Ty Lee says in a slight panic. "Please just, for me. Close your eyes."

"Fine. This had better be good, Ty."

Closing her eyes Azula hears the soft sound of rustling fabric, and can feel the mattress move slightly as Ty Lee shifts closer. _It must be in the bedside table_, she muses and quirks her mouth into a small smile. _Maybe she did know I was coming to see her._

And then Azula feels it. The soft press against her lips that steals her breath and renders her entire body frozen. Slowly tender lips move against her own rigid ones, gently caressing them over and over again. _So soft, like flower blossoms._ Azula inhales deeply and she feels Ty Lee still herself, waiting to see what she will do. The movement is small, hesitant even, but Ty Lee still feels it. Her princess has kissed her back.

Ty Lee's lips move against hers once more, and this time Azula responds. The feeling of Ty Lee's mouth pressed against hers was achingly soft when she had first kissed her, but now that their lips are moving together Azula can feel depth in the kiss that resonates with something deep inside her. _Oh Agni, Please don't let this end_, she silently pleas.

It appeared that Ty Lee was sharing a similar thought, when without breaking contact she pulls Azula closer and leans back onto the pillows of her bed. Azula returns the embrace and leans to one side so as not to crush Ty Lee. Hands find waists and the back of necks while the girls slowly grow more bold.

Ty Lee runs her tongue across Azula's lips, then repeats the action when Azula begins to hold her tighter. She can feel Azula tentatively opening her mouth to her, then ever so gently Ty Lee brushes against Azula's tongue. A small whimper tells Ty Lee that Azula is enjoying the kiss, despite the vice like grip the she has on her shoulders. As she explores Azula's mouth, Ty Lee caresses the princess gently, trying to sooth what have to be raging emotions inside of her. _It's okay, it's okay, _Ty Lee chants in her head, each kiss earnestly pressed to Azula's mouth with the utmost tenderness.

Soon the grip lessens; whether because Azula has come to terms with what they are doing, or is finally convinced that Ty Lee is not going to pull away from her any time soon, Ty Lee is unsure. What she does know is that it is merely the calm before the storm, and she is not surprised when Azula takes a hold of her chin and enters her mouth efficiently and with the utmost confidence. Her princess is once again in control, and Ty Lee moans quietly against the delicious onslaught. After quite a few intense minutes Azula appears to have had her fill and pulls back, moving one hand to Ty Lee's collar bone to hold the gasping girl in place.

"Ty Lee." Azula whispers.

"Yeah?" She whispers back, because she knows what is between them is so fragile, even the harsh sound of one word could shatter it.

"Best birthday ever."

The look of pure joy and adoration on Ty Lee's face is a memory that Azula kept with her for the rest of her life. It was one she would call upon often when she thought about Ty Lee. Even when the exact details of her youthful face had blurred with time, the essence of what the look told her never did.

Leaning forward Azula captures Ty Lee's mouth once more and gently sucks on her bottom lip. Ty Lee opens her mouth ever so willing to give herself over to Azula's ministrations. Emboldened with her newly acquired skills, Azula leans over Ty Lee, whose arms have come around hold her tight against her firm body. Neither girl heard the sound of the door sliding open.

But they did both hear the sound of a dropped tea pot shatter as it hit the floor at the feet of one very angry Lord Lee.

"What...GET OUT!" He screamed advancing on the two girls who were now clinging to each other in fear. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Scrambling off the bed Azula assumes a defensive stance. But she was not the current target.

"No, please wait, Father." Ty Lee begged, leaping forward to cling on his robes.

"WHORE!" He yelled flinging his arm out across Ty Lee's face, effectively throwing her onto the ground.

"Father no!" Ty Lee was crumpled on the floor prostrate on her knees, hands thrown out in front of her in supplication. Small trickles of blood swirled in with the spilt tea, pooling from the torn fabric around her knees. From the torn skin of her hands and lip.

"You _dare_ speak to me? You are no daughter of mine. Filth! And YOU. You." Lord Lee was shaking in rage. Had she been anyone else but the crowned princess of the Fire Nation, Azula had no doubt as to how this confrontation would have ended.

"Please..." came the broken cry of Ty Lee

"Silence! You are no longer my concern." Came the icy reply. "Get. Out."

There were many times in her life prior to this point where Azula had thought herself angry enough to kill. Now she knew that in reality, she had never been close. Rage pounded through her veins burning away reason and restraint inside of her. She was almost giddy with the raw power of it all. The oh-so-close release of flame and fury that would decimate the enemy before her. It was intoxicating.

She was about to extend her two fingers when Lord Lee unwittingly saved his own life. Curling his lip in disgust he snarled at Azula, "If you wish to take her like a man, provide for her like one. She's your problem now."

The idea startled her. Because she had not yet ascertained the next step beyond this kiss. Because it was impossible; she was a princess. Because entertaining just the thought of taking care of Ty Lee in that manner was preposterous. But mostly, it was because Azula _wanted_ to.

Her Ty Lee was broken and battered on the ground, and Azula finally found her voice. Looking Lord Lee right in the eye she said, "I will." Making her way around the bed she pulled Ty Lee away from the floor, away from her father's feet. "Ty Lee, we are going now."

She took the sobbing girls hand, and without a backward glance marched her through the house and out the door. Once outside Ty Lee moved as if in a trance; submitting to Azula's grip as she directed her at an unrelenting pace through the deserted streets of the capital.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just wanted to say a real quick thank you to all the people who took the time to review, fav, and follow. You guys rock!

It was nearing dawn, but the cover of night was still on their side as Azula led Ty Lee through one of the more impressive neighbourhoods of the city. Arriving at their destination, both girls easily scaled the fence surrounding the property and made their way soundlessly towards the east garden.

"Wait here" Azula ordered, stepping out of the shadows and striding purposefully towards the massive structure in front of her. Picking up a small rock she hurled it through an open window several stories up and waited impatiently. She was about to throw another when a thin dagger landed by her foot, actually barely a centimetre away from it. Despite the heavy mood Azula managed a smirk then reached for the small scroll attached to the hilt.

_Door near the fountain. 45 seconds. _

Creeping around the corner, Azula positioned herself in subtle view of the door. As promised, a perfectly dressed if not overly enthused Mai strode towards her, her face not betraying a hint of interest.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with more of your plotting and sweet sugar cakes." Mai said drolly.

"Well...actually..."

"What happened to Ty?" Mai interrupted noticing for the first time that Ty Lee was trailing behind Azula. She silently took in the stricken look on her friend's face, the swollen split lip.

"She...she needs a place to stay the night." Azula said slowly. "For a couple of nights. Out of view..."

"So help me Agni, Azula if you..." As she was speaking Mai's fingers flew into her sleeve, no doubt plucking a few choice knives from their hiding places.

"You dare use that tone with me, _noble?"_ Azula spat. She was instantly in a fighting stance, the air between her open palms simmering with heat.

A whispered 'please' brought both girls to a halt. Ty Lee had closed the distance between them, and meekly put a hand on Azula's arm. Standing behind Azula she rested her cheek on Azula's shoulder, silently pleading with Mai to back down.

Azula stiffened, but allowed the contact, never breaking her gaze with Mai.

"What happened Ty?" It was in the softest tone that either girl had heard from Mai, but even that did not shock Ty Lee into speaking.

"It was her father." Azula muttered darkly.

"I'll kill him!" Mai said, the steel immediately returning to her voice. The tension was broken, and Azula couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"No." Ty Lee whimpered, turning her face into Azula's shoulder and beginning to sob.

"Shhh." Azula said, turning towards Ty Lee, "Crying shows..." The rest of her words left her as Ty Lee threw her arms around Azula's neck, her face now buried in her robes. Closing her eyes tight, Azula bent her head so her mouth was right next to Ty Lee's ear. "Ty," she began again, "I already said it. I'll take care of you. I promise. Just...stop."

Mai raised an eye brow at Azula but said nothing more, and turned towards the side door. Azula followed still holding a distraught Ty Lee to her chest, muttering low phrases that Mai had the distinct impression were not meant for her ears.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later Azula and Mai were gathered at the foot of a bed, where Ty Lee had fallen into a deep sleep. Both girls were silent listening to her breathe, while Mai surreptitiously observed Azula from the corner of her eye. _She looks terrified,_ Mai thought. It was not a visage that she had ever associated with the princess.

"What happened?"

"It was her Father." Azula replied hollowly.

"Yes. You said that. Why? He has never hit her before. Not any of them."

"He might have seen...something."

Mai waited for Azula to elaborate, her not-so-patient expression on her face prompting the Princess to fill in the gaps. Nothing. Fine, they could play this game. Mai summoned her best monotone.

"What Azula? What did he see?"

Azula was silent for a minute, staring off into nothingness as if she was remembering something. Mai held her tongue and waited.

Without warning Azula spoke, her voice flat and dismissive, "He saw us. Kissing."

"WHAT?" Mai exploded. "How could you? How could you make her do that? What is wrong with you?"

"No! I did NOT force her. She...she kissed me. I had no idea."

Mai had to admit, it did make sense. Azula was not exactly in tune with any sort of physical expression that did not end with someone ending up charred. Even earlier when she asked Mai to distract her guard long enough for her to slip out into the courtyard Azula didn't seem to understand the gravity behind a late night visit to Ty Lee.

"I … I believe you."

"Oh that is simply fantastic! Now I can rest easy. Thanks for solving all our problems Mai. Shall we wake her up now and tell her the good news?"

Mai kept her face neutral and waited for Azula to continue.

"He threw her out, Mai." Mai nodded her head, it wasn't unexpected. Most of the upper class frowned on such acts. It was mildly acceptable for peasant class, after all they were too base to know better. But a daughter or a son of an elite noble? No. There was no place for them in this caste system.

"So what are you going to do? You can't take her back to the Palace." My dropped her voice, leaning forward to "If your Father ever heard about this..."

"I know. Oh Agni, I know. That's why I am here. I need somewhere safe..." Azula trailed off looking at Ty Lee. Both girls sat in silence, the night pressing in on both of them.

"She can't stay here forever. Azula, she needs to...disappear." Mai began gently.

"Lord Lee is a proud man," Azula said slowly. "If Ty Lee is no longer in the capital, no longer a direct threat to his name, maybe..."

"Yes," Mai said, catching on. "He could show disdain, even disown her without having to shed bad light on the family name. This is not something he would willingly advertise. It's not like they don't have other daughters to bargain with. It's not common, but noble girls do runaway..."

"She'd be alone." Azula muttered.

"It's the only way to keep her safe. Your presence would have you both found in a day. You know that."

"A day? I'm insulted."

"You are right, it would probably be more like several months. But it that enough? What good will that do? And you...together...it will be undeniable."

"Yes, undeniable." Azula echoed, as if she had forgotten Mai was there.

Azula stood up and made her way towards the window. "Tell her in the morning. She'll have to leave in a few days. Send the messenger hawk to the Lee's tomorrow from Ty; that should stop him from wagging his tongue."

"And when will you come to see her?"

"I'll send over gold and some supplies. As a package to you. She'll need to get a job somewhere though. Work out something with her that will align with her skills, somewhere out of the Fire Nation. She needs a plan Mai."

"Are you going to say goodbye?"

"No more than three days. I can send a healer if you can't manage to sneak one in yourself. Make sure her face is presentable. A girl on the road is bad enough. One that looks like she has already been beaten..."

"Azula..." Mai called out to the retreating form. Azula placed her hand on the window sill and swung one leg over the side before looking back at Mai.

"I...tell her...I'll find her."

With that Azula was gone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day that Ty Lee leaves the Fire Nation capital is the day that Azula slips into a heavy fever. A rare condition for a fire bender, and one that Iroh watches with intense curiosity. Over the next few days the only thing she says that is remotely discernible is 'I will', over and over again like a fervent prayer.

On the fourth day the fever is broken. As the sun rises over the palace, Azula bends a blue flame for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for everyone who is following!

Z3R0-TH3-H3R0, aydenjett: So glad you are enjoying, your reviews = candy.

and iblockyourchi: I'm going to keep this going as long as I can.

Sunrider125: I love and want to marry you too.

Dakota96: I love how protective of the characters you are. You are almost as bad as me!

Greysfanhp: Don't worry, we will see more of Mai here and there – she is way too much fun to write. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how much cannon we will see, or how far into the series we will go. I kinda loosely follow it but add my own spin on what is happening and why. Vague enough for you?

Two Years Later

Holding perfectly still, Azula stared at the polished black marble near her foot. The sound of the flames washed over her, only this time the familiar crackling failed to soothe her. She had not been here, under scrutiny in this particular spot for months, maybe even a year. Why she was at this moment was still a mystery.

"You have grown."

The Fire Lord's voice held a hint of distain. It was common knowledge that Azula greatly resembled her mother. A fact that Azula held an equal amount of distaste for. She held her tongue.

"It is time you leave this Palace and do something useful for once."

"Yes Father." Azula kept her tone subservient. It would do her no good to remind him of all the negotiations she had drafted on the Fire Nation's behalf. Of her unwavering service in the various branched of her Nation's military, of the hundreds and thousands of citizen disputes she had resolved over the past few years. Her coming of age had heralded more than her availability to marriage. It marked the end of theoretical education and the beginning of her rule. As meagre and understated as it was.

She supposed that he had meant it to be an insult to her, dealing with peasants and their petty concerns. Fleet Commander, Admiral, or General? Oh no, not when she could serve so judiciously on the prestigious Agricultural Council. One more reminder that she was not, and never would be his precious son. Endless streams of 'But your highness, it was _my_ sheep-goat', and 'We agreed 10 coppers, but he only paid the 7!' Yes. The tragedy of it all.

Azula had learned early in life that her mind and body were tools at the mercy of the crown. True, she was a lethal and perfectly crafted weapon, but a tool none the less. While her body literally burned and bled for everyone else's benefit, her thin fingers would work tirelessly though each and every night. Ensuring that the Fire Nation would maintain a firm hold on critical military colonies, that money and loyalty were pledged in the right places, that usurpers were rooted out and eliminated before any momentum was gained. But of course she had time to listen to commoners moan about their pitiful lives.

At first it enraged her. Then it became something else, something that she wagered the Fire Lord never saw coming. Every time some imbecile stood in front of her, wavering under her bored expression Azula felt a spark of pride in her chest. They were bleating about their trivial and irrelevant lives because _she_ held back the tide. They were idiots, but they were _her_ ranting idiots, not her brother's. She would make damn sure of that it would stay that way.

"Your brother has failed to find and eliminate the Avatar."

_Of course he has. When had Zuko achieved anything?_

"In fact, he has betrayed the Fire Nation and aided their escape during the attack on the Northern Water Tribe." Ozai continued.

Azula's eyes widened but maintained her posture. Still, somehow she was sure her father noticed her surprise.

"You will capture him and Iroh and bring them to me. Do not fail me." He said threateningly, as if Zuko's traitorous blood was lurking in her as well.

"As you command, Fire Lord."Azula bit out. Rising to her feet she swiftly left the throne room, her thoughts lingering in her brother. How dare he? How dare he shame this family, and her proud nation? Still, as Azula marched through the palace she could not deny the elation building in her chest. She had thought for sure she would have had to eliminate Zuko in a far more subtle manner, but the complete idiot did it for her. Even if Ozai did want to make him an heir, he would have a fight on his hands to justify giving a traitor the crown. It was almost too good to be true. _Perhaps it is_. Azula thought wryly. Surely no one this closely related to her could be this stupid.

She would, of course, approach him with complete caution. If he had any sense this would be a trap to lure her out of the safety of the palace. _Maybe Zuzu has finally learned a thing or two._ She almost hoped that he had. Almost. But the time for such childish yearnings that had long since passed. There had never been enough for both of them. And there never would be.

Azula gave an impatient shake of her head; she needed to focus. There was no room for failure, not when she was this close. This was it. Her chance to prove to the Fire Lord that she was worthy. Her chance to rescue the Fire Nation from her dismal failure of a brother. Her one chance to finally be in control of her own life. _Maybe then...no._ Azula quickly dismisses the thought from her mind. It would not do well to dwell on such dreams.

All Azula had to do was to complete her mission with unflinching obedience and as little disruption as possible. Childs play.

::::::::::::

"A flame needs fuel,"

"It can only burn on its own for so long."

"Replenish."

"Renew."

"She grows unsure,"

"When she must be most resolute."

The two elderly women flanked either side of the small candle, their hushed voices washing over each other as if they weren't really speaking to each other, but merely mouthing a shared thought.

Li stared at the candle between them and watched as the small flame began to palpitate. Her heartbeat. Their heartbeat. Li felt a wave a pity overcome her.

Lo clucked her tongue. "That's not true." She chided gently.

"She was only a child. And it was only a moment." Li countered.

"And Blue is only a colour." Lo said with a toothy grin. Then she cocked her head and gazed into the flame. Li nodded her head in agreement and mouthed her twin's next sentence. "And she has never been a child." Both women sat in comfortable silence watching the small flame dance between them.

"So this is what you do all day. Fascinating."

"Princess." The greeted in unison.

"Tomorrow we will set out to eliminate...capture my brother and his waste of an Uncle. Be at the docks at sunrise."

"Do you intend to follow in your brother's footsteps?" Lo inquired.

"Be careful, crone. There are places for old useless women with loose tongues." Azula's voice was low and dangerous.

"Do we begin in the Earth Kingdom, Princess?" Li chimed in, glossing over her twin's not-so-vague implications.

Azula narrowed her eyes at their impassive faces. "Obviously." She drawled. "I intend to gather as much information as possible, then will track him down like the wounded deer-hare he is. At any rate he will be long gone from the Northern Water Tribe by now."

"You will find what you seek in the Earth Kingdom." Lo murmured to herself.

"Correct. Which is exactly what I just said. Do I need to speak slower? Or perhaps more loudly?"

"Sunrise. Then your journey truly begins." Li nodded to herself.

Azula made a sound of disgust and left the room as quickly as she entered it. She had a ship to inspect, maps and supplies to organise, and a team of soldiers to assemble. Also, a new Councillor for the Agricultural Committee to appoint, she thought with a wolfish grin. Someone who would be unyielding but just. _Or whatever. Not that I care_. Azula thought quickly, her gait betraying her agitation. She was always more prone to inexplicable thoughts after speaking with Li and Lo. Still, Azula could not bring herself to leave them behind just yet. There were so few consistencies in her young life, and her spiteful barbs to their nonsensical babble was a familiar exchange. Azula wondered if her words even registered with the odd pair. Regardless, she had no more time to spare for them. If those two senile women managed to shuffle down to the ship in time for departure, so be it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Twist left, up. Aaaaaaand over. Yes. Now more arch, and stretch. Hmm. Back a little sore. Better rotate that out. Flex, and up. _

_Huh. _

Balanced completely on two fingers Ty Lee stilled her movements. Upside down she normally could feel the pulse of her heart around her temples, light and steady. Now it began to thud, drowning out any other sound except its increasing clamour.

_Those boots..._

Ty Lee watched as the curved toes of the boots walked across her field of vision until they were directly in front of her. They turned sharply and faced forward. Her eyes followed the curve toe of the boot up slim calves, clad in what was unmistakably a Fire Nation military uniform. Holding her breath, Ty Lee willed her eyes up further. Past the tell-tale royal emblem of the belt, the subtle gold and black details of the shirt, to the high collar framing a pale neck. Two dark locks of hair flanked a pointed chin, a slightly crooked smirk, and intense amber eyes.

_'Zula._

Ty Lee quickly rolled out of her handstand and landed gracefully on her knees. She touched her forehead to the ground and placed her slightly trembling arms on the earth in front of her. She stayed in the bow for a few moments before it became too much. Flitting forward she found herself wrapping her arms around Azula, pressing her face to her shoulder. _Wow, her shoulder. I used to be able to tuck my chin right by her ear. _

Pulling away she clutched at Azula's fingers, marvelling at how her hands had changed. They were longer, more slender, and she could feel the sharp press of each nail as it lightly dug into her palm. Looking up at her face she was sure she said something to her Princess. Then Azula was talking, but all Ty Lee could take in was her face. Her gestures. The quirk of her eyebrow that betrayed her slight confusion, only to be banished quickly by a furrowed brow. The way she held her mouth like there was something foul tasting on the words she was uttering.

_Her face is so different. What's the word? Something with an 'er' in it. Sleeker? _Ty Lee openly gazed at her features. Images of Azula's face as a child flashed in her mind as she tried to reconcile them with the young woman standing in front of her. She found that she couldn't, not really. There were expressions she did not know, the swoop of her cheek bones now uncharted territory. Her delicate clavicle pronounced and foreign. There was no doubt that Princess was striking. But that is not what made her uneasy; Ty Lee had always seen her beauty. She took in the guarded glint of her eyes, the sharp line of her mouth. There was something exacting in her gaze, it made Ty Lee feel small and shut out. _She looks...like her father._

As they draw apart Azula could feel more than Ty Lee's waist slip between her fingers. Suddenly Ty Lee's smile is too big, her eyes shining with more than that her initial greeting. Azula knows that look; she has been inspiring it all her life. _Fear_.

Limbs tingling with pent up energy Ty Lee darted back a few paces, dropping to the ground once more. She places her forearms in front of her and arches her back almost impossibly over her hips. Then, she casually stretches her legs over her shoulders, alternating them in an easy movement while resting her chin delicately in her hands. Azula is still speaking, her glower and her aura pulsing with something uncompromising.

_So dark. She's not happy to see me. _The thought hits Ty Lee hard and she frowns openly, lost in her own world.

Two years is a long time when you spend each day waiting for something. At first each hour seemed to drag by, Ty Lee constantly looking to the horizon for the tell-tale signs of a Royal progression. The ripple of banners and sturdy thud of boots. The hushed and frantic whispers from crowds pointing out the intricate details of a palanquin, the excited squeals of children. These imagined sights and sounds haunted her, always dancing at the corner of her vision, whispering just out of range of her straining ears.

Just a short month after Ty Lee joined the circus, Mai sent her a scroll telling her that her boring family was moving to a miserable dirt hole, and to stop bothering her about Azula because for the last time, Ty Lee I DON'T KNOW. The scroll tumbled through her fingers with a gasp, and the young acrobat felt a pang in her heart. '_Zula would be all alone now._ Ty Lee was depressed for weeks, hiding her misery behind extra large smiles and energetic contortions. Her Azula was all alone. It took months of silence to realise that she wasn't the only one.

Those months turned into seasons, and still Ty Lee was waiting. Only she found that she was no longer waiting alone. Fear and doubt crept up and made a comfortable home deep in her bones. Fear reminded her of her life of restriction, of the way her father had looked at her with disgust when he disowned her. It led her gently to see that even if everything she wished for would come true, a life with the princess would be fraught with hardship and uncompromising secrecy. It showed her the muzzle she would wear for the rest of her life, until she was nothing more than a pink flimsy piece of court gossip always hovering too close to the Princess. Now was that something Azula would ever allow tarnish her status?

Doubt was always more subtle and cunning. Whispering sweetly that Ty Lee didn't have to worry, that Azula would of course come for her. That's what she wanted, right? Right? I mean, Azula did kiss her back for a little bit. So of course that meant that she cared as deeply and fiercely as Ty Lee did. It's not like Azula would just cast aside someone who was no longer useful to her. Or, perhaps even a threat to her claim of inheritance. No, of course not. Ty Lee wasn't like Zuko, banished and neatly removed far from the palace. Far from Azula. Right?

Then so suddenly, finally, it was all here in front of her. Ty Lee may not have a brilliant tactical mind, she could _feel _and_ see_, even when others could not. And right now Ty Lee felt her heart being pushed steadily towards a precipice. She took a breath and closed her eyes.

"I would be honoured if you would join me on my mission." Azula says graciously.

The words slither around Ty Lee's ears; they drip with venom and not-so-veiled threats. Ty Lee frowns and searches Azula for the girl she once knew. There is no warmth in her eyes, merely the gaze of a master surveying a tool of his craft. No tinges of pink, nothing to go on at all really. Azula is swathed in a murky dinge of blacks and greys, of course with her occasional streaks of red. _Stormy._

The image accosts Ty Lee in a way she didn't expect. After all these years, of waiting, of pestering Mai, of clinging to her promise, within minutes she is presented with this. Not even the comfort of hearing the words out loud. Just a picture of a cold callous truth. _It didn't mean the same to her._ Then her heart is falling. Falling to the tune of the triumphant crows of her fear and doubt. _Of course it didn't. _Ty Lee berates herself, in the most Mai-like voice she can conjure._ You don't completely ignore someone you love, that you promise to take care of for two years if you actually mean it._ Ty Lee's face falls after her broken heart, and for the first time in her life, she lies to Azula.

"Oh. I uh. Would love to. But the truth is, I'm really happy here. I mean. My aura has never been pinker." She adds, doing her best to ignore the grey-blue tone swirling in her peripheral vision.

The Princess just regarded her for a moment, then responded with a casual shrug. "I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love, just to please me." Ty Lee nodded then turned her eyes downwards and clasped her hands in a bow. Azula could always read her eyes. She would say they were her weakness, that she broadcasted everything from them, so now she keeps them hidden. _Give up the life I love? I already did. When you sent me away._

"Thank you, Azula." Ty Lee found her voice then turned her back on the retreating Princess. She couldn't bear to watch her walk away from her for a second time. Not that she witnessed it the first time, when Azula slunk away into the night. Oh well, why break old habits now? Bringing one leg up close to her chest Ty Lee concentrated and sought the comfort and balance that pushing her body brought her. _It's over. You let me go. Like I need to let you go. Please, just go, please... _Ty Lee's thoughts are interrupted by Azula's parting shot.

"Of course before I leave I'm going to catch your show." A cold feeling of dread swirled in the pit of her stomach.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Of course." What was she thinking? _'Zula just takes what she wants._

_Not 'Zula._ She reminded herself. _The Princess._


	6. Chapter 6

Azula was going to positively murder Li and Lo. _I wonder if they can see it coming_, she mused. _I certainly hope so._ She conjured a small jet of flame in her hand and used it to swipe at the offending foliage blocking her path. Disgusting vines, and stupid shrubs kept brushing up against her as she pushed further into the dense forest. Ty Lee had uttered some useless drivel about how lush and green everything was, but stopped her prattling when Azula sent a flame whizzing by her head. That of course started a whole other conversation the Princess refused to take part in.

"Wow, 'Zula! Did you see that?!"

"Don't be daft Ty Lee, I missed on purpose."

"No! I mean, yeah I know, but it was _blue_."

"Of course it was blue. Ever since..." Azula stiffened and halted her speech.

"Ever since what? Ty Lee asked eagerly with open admiration in her eyes. "I never saw you do that before. It's _so_ beautiful."

"Well you haven't seen a lot of things have you?" Azula retorted immediately, flustered and on the offensive. "You are just a circus freak stuck in some backwards village."

"Yeah, but I..." Ty Lee frowned.

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about. Which in your case pretty much means – don't talk." Conversation effectively ended, for now.

_Li and Lo._ Azula thought grimly. It had been weeks since she left the Fire Nation, and every time she got close it seemed that her brother was a step ahead. Her entourage was extensive and her movements much too slow. It wasn't until one of those crones whispered in her ear about traveling light and with an elite group that an idea began to form in her head. An idea that Azula is certain they planted knowing damn well what her next move would be.

She had approached Ty Lee first. Not because she was dying for an excuse, any excuse, to see her. No, of course not. It simply made geographical sense...if you negated the small mountain range they would need to bypass and the vague description of the exact circus whereabouts that led them on several back tracking missions.

Frustrated with the incompetency of her scouts Azula left them to set up camp and source supplies while she took the search up herself. Walking into the first pitiful earth village she found she began her reconnaissance.

Her target firmly in sight, Azula engaged. "Hey. Dirt-kids."

"Um..." The small group of children looked up at her mouths agape.

"No. Don't speak to me. Just nod or shake your simple heads. Has there been a circus here lately?"

Azula was met with a round of fearful nods.

"Which way did they go?" She said leaning over them and fixing them with a piercing glare.

Four sticky hands pointed west. _Ugh. Children. Revolting_. Leaving the confused peasants in her wake, Azula followed the setting sun marvelling at the stupidity of her own soldiers. _Spirits, how hard is it to track down one simple flea bitten circus?_

Of course it only took Azula a matter of hours to pinpoint the circus, and on mid-morning the next day she found herself leaning against a tree trunk assessing the layout of the camp for hidden threats and avenues of tactical retreats.

_You're stalling_. A bored voice cut through Azula's mind, causing her to jump slightly.

_It's called being through_. Azula retorted quickly in her own mind. She really didn't need this right now.

_It's called being a coward. What are we even doing here? _It whined.

_I am here to pick up the fighting force I need to successfully complete my mission. _The princess folded her arms and casually dug her nails into her forearm. She knew when she was riled up enough she would sometimes she would respond out loud and the pain helped ground her.

_Save it. Didn't we get rid of this pest years ago? This whole thing has disaster written all over it. Walk away now._

_Don't listen to him. I quite like her – always have. _This voice was soothing and warm, and always the more difficult one for Azula to bear. 

Azula groaned. _Not you too. Both of you, just shut up._

_Whatever. _

_Just be yourself – everything will work out fine. Let her see you. _

Shaking her head clear, Azula strode purposefully towards the tents, her eyes searching systematically for a dash of pink amongst the vibrant reds and ochres. "Right, just be myself. Because that has always worked out so perfectly." She groused to no one in particular.

Then suddenly it was all happening in a rush, all careful and thought out monologues washed swiftly out of the Princess's head when she set eyes upon _her_. Those remembered hints of youthful awkwardness no longer lingered in her limbs, and she flowed over the ground in graceful, if not somewhat incredulous movements. Her mouth was pulled to the side in concentration as she moved from one seemingly effortless pose into another. Her grey eyes clear and forehead relaxed as she moved freely and lithely around the small patch of grass, a genuine smile creasing her lips every time she performed a more skilful move. As each of her smiles grew larger, Azula could feel the dread in her heart grow in tandem. Of all the things Azula had mentally prepared for, this was the one thing her ego had not even bothered to entertain. Ty Lee was happy. Better off. Without her.

_Of course she is. What did you expect? A hero's welcome?_

A scoffing tone.

_Just talk to her. _

That even more annoying one.

_Oh yes, by all means. Talk to her, tell her the wonderful news._

_Tell her you missed her. _

Goading, biting. Pathetic, feeble.

Azula was caught up in her mind as her feet found themselves walking forward and rooted her purposefully in Ty Lee's field of vision. Azula's breath caught and she stood braced and perfectly straight in front of her, as if she expected an assault. She could see the awareness of her presence wash over Ty Lee, moving from the tip of her pointed toes all the way down to her pointed fingers anchoring her to the earth.

Then suddenly Ty Lee had sprung forward and launched herself in her arms, and the Princess could do nothing else but cradle her to her chest. She found herself leaning her neck down over Ty Lee's shoulder, and a small smile began to form on her lips.

Movement caught Azula's eye, and she watched a circus performer walk right into maze of tethered tent stakes, his mouth hanging open at the display of affection. Jerking her head away from Ty Lee, she began that long and important sounding speech she had rehearsed so carefully.

With each carelessly flung word Azula watched the girl in front of her intently. She hardly paid attention to what she was saying, focusing instead on how unsteadily Ty Lee wavered in front of her.

As she spoke, she could see the tell-tale signs of Ty Lee's apprehension. Azula sneered back at her insulted, and if she would only admit it to herself; wounded. As if she hadn't seen that too-wide smile countless times before. It was what Ty Lee would smile at the adults who would call her Rai Lee or Jin Lee. The one she would use when the boys clamouring for her attention would cut off her halting speech to impress her with their tokens of affection. But never had Azula seen it flashed at her before.

The princess was intimately aware of the fact that those blank saccharine looks were Ty Lee's favourite brand of armour. She bristled when Ty Lee's voice rose in volume, injecting a cutesy pitch to her excuses.

_There is only one mission. Do not be swayed. Not even by her._

Azula gritted her teeth, biting down hard on her cheek so her mouth filled with the taste of blood. Better than the sour taste of her own weakness hovering at the back of her throat.

As she swallowed the bitter taste, Azula felt her own favourite armour coming to the surface. A slow consuming rage began to take her over. Rage at seeing her one weakness displayed so pointedly in front of her. She had done remarkable well over the years, although she would have expected nothing less. Azula prided herself on the fact that she never contacted Ty Lee. Never once endangered her or dragged her back to the courts. She didn't even keep tabs on where her little circus was touring in case it ever brought her within reaching distance of the Palace.

And yet here she was standing in front of an obviously reluctant girl who had long ago left her behind. Was Azula still that silly girl chasing a dream that she could never – and should never have?

_Pathetic._

Azula grimaced as her wrath battled with her inherent inability to let Ty Lee go. Risk laden or not this move was calculated, and Azula knew that she was not going to return empty handed. She wasn't a cunning strategist by mistake, and Azula knew that the success of her mission depended on several key acquisitions. Appraising the girl in front of her, Azula swallowed her pride and graciously extended Ty Lee the invitation to join her.

To Azula's absolute shock Ty Lee refused her offer. Hope flared in her for a few moments. Here it was, lofted perfectly to Azula – a chance to leave it alone for good. It should have been easy to walk away – any sane person would have.

_One mission. _The reminder echoed in her mind.

Azula faced the fact that her own choice in the matter had been removed long ago. Anyway, she had always handled everything on her own, and in her own way. This would be no different. All it required was that she be vigilant with Ty Lee. She could keep the harmless girl at bay. In fact, that is exactly what Azula excelled at; keeping people at a safe distance.

So Ty Lee had refused her. And of course that was simply unacceptable. This led to a few rather unfortunate (if not mildly amusing) incidents with a flaming safety net, stampeding animals, and an acrobat.

It is also how they found themselves trekking for hours through increasingly difficult terrain and stifling silence. Finally Azula led them to a small clearing where they would make camp for the night. Taking her small pack off her shoulders she quickly and efficiently laid out the supplies she would need for the night. Once done she lifted her head to see Ty Lee sitting dejectedly on a log staring at her own feet.

_Oh Agni, did she not bring a thing with her? _For the first time since they left the circus early that morning Azula took a critical look at Ty Lee. She was wearing a light shirt pulled tight above her midriff and loose fitting pants cut from a similar material. Soft black shoes clad her feet and Azula inwardly grimaced thinking of the gravely riverbeds they had followed for miles. Her hair was tied back in her usual braid, although several strands of thick hair were falling out of it. Her shoulders slumped forward and she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. _When had she last eaten?_ Azula resisted the urge to burn everything in a small radius around her. _How could she not have pack something? Did she think I'm going to take care of..._

Azula quickly shook her head, as if physically banishing that thought. She could feel Ty Lee's eyes on her watching her curiously. She needed time to think.

"Ty Lee, go and make yourself useful for once. Firewood." She said curtly gesturing towards the woods with a stiff nod.

"Um, yeah. Sure thing." Ty Lee jumped up seemingly relieved to have something to do. Or to have an excuse to escape the princess for a brief moment. Azula closed her eyes and breathed out a soft sigh.

Taking the small ration of food out of her pack, Azula carefully unwrapped several items and dropped the packaging by her feet. Walking over a few paces to Ty Lee's section of the log, she placed the food gingerly where the girl was seated before, then quickly retreated back to her side of camp.

Azula tried to focus on the days ahead, calculating potential pit falls and unseen circumstances, but her traitorous mind kept dwelling on the one thing that it had no business obsessing about. The one thing she swore she would not think about. For that split second when Ty Lee had hugged her, Azula had felt _something_. She replayed the moment in her mind, carefully analysing what exactly that sensation was. It was electrifying, that much was clear. It felt like the moment right before she released her lighting; she felt completely saturated and brimming with raw energy. And like lightning, as soon as they had pulled away from each other it was gone, streaking out of her grasp and leaving her spent and empty.

The gentle padding of feet roused Azula from her thoughts. The princess ran her hands across her lap and straightened her back into a traditional meditation position. Azula could sit for hours on end in this position, and she often did. Taking a deep breath she watched as Ty Lee crouched forward and began to arrange the wood in a small pyramid. Azula noted how she made no effort to clear any stray grasses or nearby piles of leaves from the small hearth, knowing that Azula would keep the flames under constant control.

Once the wood was arranged in a neat pile, Ty Lee leaned back on her knees and sat obediently with her back against the log. In a graceful motion Azula bent a flame towards the kindling, letting the fire flow from her palm lethargically, drawing out the indigo plume longer than necessary. Azula's sharp ears picked up the small gasp from the girl across from her, and her mind replayed her earlier words, '_It's so beautiful_'.

The crackle of the fire spoke for both of them for a few moments, and as she watched the flames, Azula felt the tension in her shoulders lessen somewhat. Maintaining the azure flame was second nature to Azula, and both girls sat quietly as they were painted with deep purple and blue shadows. Perhaps it wasn't so hopeless...

"So." Azula began hesitantly.

"Yes?" That damn over-eager voice again.

"Nothing." Azula said quickly.

"Oh." Disappointment. At least Azula wasn't the only one.

Azula ground her teeth in frustration, and continued to watch the blaze in front of her. It would take several days to get back to the small group of guards she had left on the outskirts of the Earth Nation. It wouldn't be prudent for them to take the same direct path back to the encampment. Azula never liked to be predictable, especially when traveling so unguarded. She was hardly an easy target, but a target none the less. Only a fool would expose themselves unnecessarily, and Azula was not about to drop her guard just because she was having a hard time speaking to a girl by a camp fire.

"You should eat." Azula began again, injecting authority into her voice.

"But I...Oh!" Ty Lee exclaimed noticing for the first time the food Azula had arranged for her. She smiled at Azula, and took a big bite of a rice roll. Looking at Azula her grin faltered and she quickly swallowed. "What about you?" Ty Lee asked extending her hand, offering the meagre meal out to Azula.

"I already ate." She said, gesturing casually at the discarded packaging at her feet, before allowing a bright flame to consume them.

"Oh...of course." Ty Lee said looking at her strangely. "Thanks 'Zula."

Azula forced herself to ignore the warmth that was surging in her chest, replaced by a hollow hurting ache. _No._ She told herself sternly. _You can't think of her that way._

After finishing her meagre meal, Ty Lee stretched and leaned back against the log stifling a yawn. She shifted against the rough surface until she found a comfortable spot then splayed her legs in front of her, rotating her ankles in a series of gentle stretches.

Azula watched her for a while, marvelling at the girl's new found ability to be quiet. It was almost unnerving, and once again the Princess found herself breaking the silence.

"I'm keeping first watch. Get some sleep, I'll wake you when it's your turn." Ty Lee merely nodded then closed her eyes.

Azula sat facing the flames, allowing her eyes to flick across the camp site in a searching pattern. Her sharp ears were attuned to the regular night noises of the forest and she didn't hear anything of note. Well, almost anything. After about a half hour of half hearted sighs and fidgeting Azula raised a hand to inspect her nails and spoke in a bored tone.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Ty Lee sat up at once, no trace of sleepiness in her whatsoever. "Oh. It's um. Well, I kinda got used to the tent, and the sounds of the animals and..."

"What, do you want me to find you a platypus-bear?"

"No, it's just that I got used to hearing them breathe and move around, and the tents are always so warm, and, well... it's chilly out here." Ty Lee finished breathlessly, fitting in all her words before Azula could interrupt her with her disdainful remarks.

"Yes." Azula bit out every word slowly. "We are in the _Earth Kingdom._ Maybe you should have brought something with you."

"Well..."

"Well what?" Azula snapped.

"All my things kinda...burned. Um. You know, when-"

"Of course I know! I...It was probably all infested anyway." Azula spat out quickly.

Ty Lee looked down at her feet once again, letting her braid hang between them. Azula remained silent and cursed their inability to have one simple conversation.

"Use my sleeping roll." She blurted out, surprising them both.

"What?"

"I'm taking first watch, like I said. So here." Azula said gesturing towards the tightly bound roll next to her with casual indifference.

Ty Lee waited a moment, then silently rose to her feet. Walking over to the roll, she gently took it in her hands and shifted uncertainly for a few moments. Azula pointedly ignored her and waited for her to go back to her side of the camp. Taking a deep breath, Ty Lee dropped gracefully to her knees and sat back on her heels so she was eye level with the Princess.

"Can I set it up here?" Ty Lee asked softly. Azula opened her mouth to speak, to ridicule her, to drive her away, but her words got lost in a soft grey haze. Azula felt her treacherous chin dip once in approval.

She watched bewildered as Ty Lee spread the roll near Azula's crossed legs, positioning herself boldly between the Princess and the fire. She was still far enough away that Azula could stretch her legs out if she wanted, although both girls knew that she wouldn't move unless they came under threat. But what mystified Azula was that after all the events of last night and today, Ty Lee chose this spot, right here close to her as if her presence was going to soothe her.

"Whatever, I don't care." Answered belatedly, despite the fact that Ty Lee was already halfway into the blankets.

"Thanks." She replied gently. Azula swallowed at the low tone, a pitch she had never heard Ty Lee use before. It was the full range of a young woman, another reminder that this was no longer the same girl she had sent into hiding.

"Just get some sleep. We have a long way to go." Azula said quietly, surprised to recognise the same resonance in her own voice. Had she ever spoken like that before?

"Yeah. Night 'Zula."

_Good night Ty. _

The words echoed in Azula's mind and for a brief moment she entertained the thought of voicing them out loud. She faltered, afraid of the strange sounds coming from her own voice. Afraid that if she opened her mouth other words might slip through. And if they did, she wondered if maybe...

But time marched on, and the moment was stolen from her. Curled up in front of her, she could hear Ty Lee's breathing even out, and watched as the tension left the acrobat's body. Azula sat silently in the dim firelight both grateful and resentful that the opportunity had passed her by. These thoughts kept her company until she felt the slow pull of the sun rise stir in her blood.


End file.
